


Одной звезды я повторяю имя

by passionario



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сила, что идёт от Магуса, давит ей на плечи, но она держит спину ровно и не опускает взгляд. Боги всегда должны заслужить право на её веру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одной звезды я повторяю имя

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фб-2014 для команды GOTG.

— Оставьте нас, — холодно говорит Магус, и, повинуясь его голосу, все спешат покинуть комнату.   
Матриарх нервно облизывает губы. Сила, что идёт от Магуса, давит на плечи, но она держит спину ровно и не опускает взгляд. Боги всегда должны заслужить право на её веру. Матриарх возглавляет Церковь Вселенской Истины. Скрижали переписывают согласно её слову, а жалкие существа по всей галактике продолжают молиться неведомому богу.   
Танос был её богом; Танос оказался недостоин.   
Матриарху хочется уйти к себе в комнату, снять порванные одежды и чтобы служанки расчесали и промыли ей волосы от пыли. Взгляд Магуса удерживает её на месте; сквозь тонкую подошву туфель Матриарх чувствует холод каменных плит пола. Она невольно переступает с ноги на ногу, чтобы изгнать это ощущение — она не привыкла к дискомфорту.   
Она не привыкла повиноваться.   
— Подойди ко мне, дитя, — говорит Магус, улыбаясь.   
Его холодное лицо словно высечено из аметиста. В тусклом свете комнаты его глаза блестят, подобно золоту; Матриарх всегда любила золото, золото и красивые вещи.   
Цепи, что удерживали её волосы, порвались, и сейчас они тяжёлой волной лежат на её обнажённых плечах. Матриарха это раздражает; сквозь тонкий аромат духов она улавливает запах пота и грязи. Отвратительно.   
— Ближе, — требует Магус, и Матриарх встаёт на ступеньку, ведущую к трону. Под его взглядом её колени сгибаются; холод забирается по ногам выше, ползёт по животу вверх, к груди, но Матриарх не опускает голову. Она возвела его на этот трон; она может изгнать его в глубины бездушного космоса, если ей будет угодно. Магусу нравится играть во власть — что ж, она его понимает.   
— Господин, вы что-то хотели? — спрашивает Матриарх. Холод добрался до её горла и заморозил голос.   
— Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, — Магус поддаётся вперёд и лениво улыбается.   
— Я была бы благодарна, если вы отпустите меня в мои привести себя в порядок, — невозможно быть прямее, чем она, но Матриарх всё равно отводит плечи назад, стараясь стать выше. — В таком виде я недостойна смотреть на вас.   
— Это, — Магус улыбается, и холод в животе Матриарха обращается в страх, — решать мне.  
Сила Магуса тащит её по ступеням вверх. Матриарх отбивает себе ноги и гневно хмурит тонкие брови, не отводя взгляда от лица Магуса. Его колени упираются ей в живот, а руки зарываются в волосы.   
— Господин, — повторяет Матриарх, — я...  
— Молчать, — почти ласково просит Магус; он собирает её волосы в горсть и тянет вверх — Матриарх болтается в его руках, словно безвольная кукла. Поцелуи Магуса полны яда; он кусает её за губы и слизывает выступившую кровь.   
Магус освобождает её от остатков платья — оно грязной тряпкой скользит со ступеней. На ней остаются лишь браслеты и золотое ожерелье, сковывающее горло. Нагретые теплом её тела, украшения леденеют, обращаясь неприятной тяжестью на теле.   
В жизни Матриарха было много мужчин и женщин; её тело — храм, и все они жаждали прикоснуться к святыне. Она — Церковь Вселенской Истины.   
Матриарх не двигается, пока Магус смотрит на неё — и его сила ласкает её вместо его рук. Энергия обволакивает Матриарха; словно она погружается в горячую ванну. Невесомые прикосновения скользят по плечам, приподнимают грудь — Матриарх чувствует отголоски поцелуев на сосках и тихо вздыхает.   
После Магус сажает её к себе на колени и вновь целует — боль в прокушенных губах отдаётся медовой сладостью внутри. Когда Магус прикасается к ней сам, она тихо стонет и чуть раздвигает колени. Матриарх смотрит вниз — его фиолетовые пальцы на её белой коже, это зрелище завораживает её. Она ждёт, что он войдёт в неё, она жаждет увидеть, как эти фиолетовые пальцы погрузятся в её плоть — но Магус улыбается и не делает ничего. Её заполняет его сила — Матриарх кричит, но её голос теряется в безумном смехе Магуса.   
— Господин, — хрипит она, цепляясь за его руки, извиваясь на его коленях, — господин!..   
— Ты прекрасна, — шепчет он ей на ухо.   
Матриарх чувствует себя распятой — он продолжает заполнять её, пока она не теряет способность кричать; мир тонет в ослепительной вспышке боли. Обессилев, она роняет голову Магусу на плечо. Сквозь мутную пелену Матриарх чувствует, как её тело вдруг становится пустым — тёплые пальцы скользят внутри неё, и она кончает со сдавленным стоном.   
Позже, когда Матриарх приходит в себя, Магус заставляет её вновь встать на колени. Он сжимает её волосы, не давая отвернуться — как будто она может. Член касается её губ, трётся о них — Матриарх открывает рот, готовая принять его, но Магус не позволяет — дразнит, тянет время. Матриарх чувствует злые слёзы, что собираются в уголках глаз; она не будет рыдать перед ним. Она закрывает глаза, и в этот же миг Магус толкается ей в рот и кончает, отпуская её волосы.   
Матриарх сворачивается на ступенях у его ног и кашляет, чувствуя, как сперма течёт по подбородку.   
Взгляд Магуса — холодный и довольный, накрывает её плащом.


End file.
